call me john smith
by mewtwojamieadv
Summary: what happens when on the way to lilycove city ash richie and the rest of the hoenn group run into the doctor and captain jack harkness and learn the 2 of them are aliens from 2 diffrent planets.
1. Chapter 1

this was my very first story i ever wrote so please enjoy and also i'll take any criticism as long as you please don't say you hated this or didn't like it

call me John Smith ch.1 I do not own pokemon or doctor who

* * *

We find our heros in the Hoenn region heading for lilycove city until Ash is challenged to a battle.I will be the referee said the oldest one of ash's group he was wearing a dark brown zip up shirt with pockets on both sides of the zipper,brown long pants,and always had his eyes shut. My name is john smith but you can call me the doctor. The doctor was wearing a brown jacket that went down to his feet,  
brown long pants,and a purple shirt under his jacket. He had a friend that looked alot like him except he had a black jacket.  
Let the match begin the referee also known as brock called. Pikachu lets go. Ash called. Alright then come on out Lucario. The Doctor called. Just before the battle they heard a twig snap. Everyone turned around and Ash and brock were surprised to see who it was. Hey Ash. He said. Pika his partner called running over to Ash's Pikachu. Hey Sparky. Brock said. Hey Ritchie what are you doing here?Ash asked.I was going to Lilycove city when I heard you so I thought it would be great to see you. Ritchie said. Hey we're going there too. Ash said. Um you two know each other? May said confused. Oh i'm sorry I forgot to introduce you Ritchie this is May shes traveling with me through Hoenn May this is Richie he's also from the Kanto Region we met in the Indigo Plateu.I also battled him there but I lost because charizard chose to take a nap we also met in Johto. Are we ready to battle yet?The Doctor said. Oh I completely forgot about the battle. Ok let the match begin. Brock said. Ok Pikachu iron tail. Ash called. Bone rush Lucario. The Doctor called as lucario closed his hands and put them right by each other then pulled them apart from each other as a blue light illuminated between his hands in the shape of a large bone and pikachu ran towards lucario as his thunderbolt shaped tail turned from yellow to white and turned as hard as steel when both attacks collided an explosion occured and both pokemon were sent fliing hitting the ground hard and both pokemon were unable to battle. Both pokemon are unable to battle its a tie. Said Brock. Return The Doctor called as he pulled out a pokeball.A red light came out of it and Lucario disapeared.

* * *

please tell me what you thought in your reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

call me John Smith ch.2 I do not own pokemon or doctor who

* * *

They all heard another rustling this time it was Harrison. Harrison what are you doing here? Ash and Brock said. I thought you already did this league. Ash said. Oh hey Ash Brock nice to see you too. Harrison said. Again you two know each other? sis dont tell me you dont Know Harrison. Her little brother Max said. He beat Ash in the silver confrence in Johto. He said. Oh you two dont happen to be the son and daughter of Petalburg city gym leader Norman do you? Asked Harrison. Max and May. Ok. Hey Ash how about a battle to see how much stronger we got? Asked Harrison. Yeah. Said Ash. Hey arent you also from Hoenn? Asked Max. said. How about you have a tag battle? Brock asked. May and Harrison versus Ash and Richie. Sure why not? Richie said.I accept. Ash said. Okay. Harrison go. May that Jack and I would like a battle with Richie and Harrison. The Doctor said. Ok Harrison and Richie said. Once we get to a pokemon center. Max said. When they got to the pokemon center Brock raced over to the desk. Nurse JOy you are the true deffinition of... ERK. Brock said as he was pulled away from the desk by the ear by Max. And this is my deffinition of pulling you away from poor old Nurse Joy. He said. could you heal our pokemon and give us a room for the night? Ash asked. Sure thats what i'm here for isnt it? Nurse Joy said. Thanks. Jack said. Lets get somthing to eat. Brock said. Ash and May's stomachs growled at the word. Well that answers it. Richie said. Some things never change. Harrison said. Once they got into the cafateria Pikachu jumped onto the table looking for it's main course. (ketchup)While they ate they talked about what happened while they were gone. Well I ran into Cassidy and Biff once or twice. Outside they happened to be listening to what they were saying. Butch's face was red with anger. go. Said Cassidy. An explosion happened and the entire pokemon center was covered in smoke. Prepare for trouble. said Cassidy. Make it double. Said Butch. To infect the world with devistation. Said Cassidy. To blight all peoples in every nation. Said Butch. To denounce the goodness of truth and love. Said Cassidy. To extend our wrath to the stars above. Said Butch. Cassidy. Butch. Team Rocket circling earth all day and night. Said cassidy. Surrender to us now or you'll surely lose the fight. Said Butch. TEAM ROCKET! Ash,Brock,and Richie yelled. Great a new group from Team Rocket. May said sarcastically. At that point another explosion acured and smoke filled the caffiteria. They heard laughing and then another womans voice. Prepare for trouble. Said the woman. Make it double. Said the man. To--HEY WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE. Yelled the woman. Well if it isnt Jessie,James, and Meowth. Cassidy said. You still havent answered our question. Meowth said. Well how about a pokemon battle. Butch said. Good idea Biff. James said. Butch's face was completly red for the second time in five minutes. ITS yelled. Ok ok. James said waving his hands in front of him in defence. Ok go raticate. Cassidy called. Go houndoom. Butch called. Go cacnea. James called. cacnea appeared and hugged James's. AHH. James yelled in pain pulling cacnea please dont hug me every time I call you out of your called.

* * *

please review


	3. Chapter 3

call me john smith ch.3

* * *

Seviper wrap. Jessie called. Raticate bite that tail. Cassidy called. Pikachu thunder bolt we dont want any destruction in here. Ash whispered. Pika-chuuuuuuu. Pikachu yelled letting loose a thunder bolt towards Jessie,James,Meowth,Cassidy, and Butch. once it hit them they were sent flying. LOOKS LIKE WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN! They said while flying through the air. Ready for our battle? Harrison asked. Yeah. Richie said. How about in the next contest? May asked. Its a tag contest. Yeah lets go they said. They all signed up except for Brock and Max. Pikachu was in the cheering section. after the apeals(sorry for skipping the apeals I couldnt think of anything)the 4 teams moving on were Jessilina and Jameston,Ash and Richie,Harrison and May,and The Doctor and Jack. It was The Doctor and Jack V.S. Jessilina and Jameston and Harrison and May V.S. Ash and Richie. Gardivoir go. The Doctor called. Go Aggron. Jack said. Go Seviper. Jessilina called. Chimecho go. Jameston called. Aggron hyperbeam. Jack called. Gardivoir phsychic on hyperbeam to make sure they dont get away and to speed it up. The Doctor called. An orange beam shot out of aggrons mouth and was shrouded in blue and sped up. It suddenly split in 2 and hit both Seviper and Chimecho. They fell on the ground unable to battle. A buzzing sounded from the desks declaring The Doctor and Jack the winners. meanwhile Ash and Richie won the other battle. Get ready for the final round because these 2 teams look promiseing. Said the announcer.

* * *

I'll tell you the battle between ash and richie and harrison and may in the next chapter and please review.


	4. Chapter 4

call me John Smith ch.4 I do not own pokemon or doctor who this is the battle between Ash and Richie v.s. Harrison and may this is going to be another short .

* * *

looks like these 2 teams are ready so lets get busy! Said the announcer.

Rose go. Richie called.

Tailow tail low. Rose said indicating it was ready for battle.

Pikachu go. Ash said as pikachu jumped off his shoulder and shot sparks out of his cheeks showing he was ready.

Blazakin go. Harrison said.

Skitty take the stage. May said as Skitty started to chase its tail. Skittyyyy. May said as Skitty stopped chasing it's tail.

Pikachu thunder bolt. Ash called as Pikachu let loose a powerful thunder bolt on Harrison's Blazakin.

Blazakin had nearly fainted thanks to thunder bolt but a red light enveloped blazakin before he collapsed.

Rose use aerial ace on skitty and then gust and peck to finish her off. Richie called as Rose flew at Skitty and knocked Skitty off her feet as Rose flapped her wings so that a huge gust started and she got infront of it speeding her up as she started to peck at Skitty until Skitty collapsed.

a buzzing came from the judges desks indicateing Ash and Richie had won.

Looks like the 2 teams moving on will be Ash and Richie V.S. The Doctor and Jack.

* * *

please review.


	5. Chapter 5

call me John Smith ch.4 I do not own pokemon or doctor who this is the last chapter so enjoy but theres going to quite a few sequels to it.

* * *

"Ok here's the battle between Ash and Richie V.S. the doctor and Jack so let's get busy". Said the announcer.

"Rose go." Richie said as the Doctor slumped down a little.

"Taillow". Rose said indicateing she was ready.

"Pikachu go." Ash said as Pikachu jumped off his shoulder indicateing it was ready.

"Go Gardivoir." The doctor said.

"Go Aggron."Jack said.

"Pikachu Iron tail on Gardivoir so it can't use phsychic then thunder bolt on your tail and use it 1 more time." Ash called as pikachu finally beat Gardivoir.

"Aggron hyperbeam on Rose". Jack said as Aggron shot an orange beam out of it's mouth at Rose knocking her out leaving just pikachu and aggron on the field.

"Pikachu thunder bolt on... Ash was interupted by the buzzers indicateing there was no more time left. When they turned around they saw that Ash and Richie there was a wierd whiring noise and a blue box came out of nowhere. The Doctor and Jack ran into the blue box as May ran to the stadium. The Doctor popped his head out of the box faceing Ash,May,and Richie and said:"You wanna come in?

"Won't we be cramped?" Ash said.

"Nnnnnn no." the Doctor said

When they went in they imediatly ran out to see if what they saw was true they finally went back in.

"It's called the TARDIS Time And Relative Dimension In Space." The Doctor said befor continueing: "Any questions?"

"I-It's bigger on the inside than on the outside." May said.

"Tipical." Jack muttered.

"Yes it helps with time traveling for me I'm known as a Timelord." The Doctor said.

"So you are an alien?" Ash said.

"Yep." The Doctor said.

"But you sound like your from the north." Richie said.

"Lots of planets have a north." The Doctor said. "now I need to be on my way." He said.

"See you later." Ash,Richie,and May said in unison.

"Yep." Said The Doctor.

Once Ash,May,and Richie got out of the tardis it started to disapear.

The 3 of them told Brock,Harrison,and max what happened. After that they left the stadium and Harrison left.

"Hey Ash i was wondering could i travel with you?" Richie asked.

"Sure." Ash said.

"Thanks." Richie said.

"No problem."Ash said.

"gym here I come." Ash said.

* * *

finally first sequel in the set will be called return of a time you enjoyed.


End file.
